Justice League of America Vol 1 207
:*Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) :*Hawkman (Katar Hol) :*Superman :*Zatanna Supporting Characters: * Justice Society of America :*Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Huntress (Helena Wayne) :*Power Girl :*Starman (Ted Knight) Villains: * Per Degaton * Crime Syndicate of America :*Johnny Quick (Earth-Three) :*Power Ring (Earth-Three) :*Super-Woman (Earth-Three) :*Ultraman (Earth-Three) Other Characters: * All-Star Squadron :*Commander Steel :*Firebrand (Danette Reilly) :*Johnny Quick (Johnny Chambers) :*Liberty Belle (Libby Lawrence) :*Robotman (Robert Crane) Locations: * Earth-One * Earth-Two * Earth-Prime * Justice League Satellite I * JSA Headquarters II Items: * Amulet of Anubis * Cloak of Destiny * Cosmic Rod * Green Lantern Ring * Helmet of Nabu * Nth Metal * Transmatter Cube Vehicles: * Experimental NASA shuttle | Cast1 = All-Star Squadron | Cast2 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast3 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast4 = Henry Heywood, Sr. (New Earth) | Cast5 = Crime Syndicate of America | Cast6 = Kent Nelson (New Earth) | Cast7 = Danette Reilly (New Earth) | Cast8 = Ronald Raymond (New Earth) | Cast9 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast10 = Katar Hol (Earth-One) | Cast11 = Helena Wayne (Earth-Two) | Cast12 = Johnny Quick (Earth-Three) | Cast13 = Jonathan Chambers (New Earth) | Cast14 = Justice League of America (Earth-One) | Cast15 = Justice Society of America | Cast16 = Elizabeth Lawrence (New Earth) | Cast17 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast18 = Power Ring (Earth-Three) | Cast19 = Robert Crane (New Earth) | Cast20 = Theodore Knight (New Earth) | Cast21 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast22 = Super-Woman (Earth-Three) | Cast23 = Ultraman (Earth-Three) | Cast24 = Zatanna Zatara (New Earth) | Cast25 = Martin Stein (New Earth) | Location1 = Justice League Satellite I | Location2 = JSA Headquarters II | Item1 = Amulet of Anubis | Item2 = Cloak of Destiny | Item3 = Cosmic Rod | Item4 = Green Lantern Ring | Item5 = Helmet of Fate | Item6 = Nth Metal | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This storyline continues in ''All-Star Squadron'' #14. * Roy Thomas is credited as a plot consultant for this issue. * Zatanna became chairperson of the Justice League in ''Justice League of America'' #206 (though she's actually referred to as "chairman" in this issue). | Trivia = * This issue is the 20th Annual team-up of the Justice League of America and the Justice Society of America. * The letters column includes a letter by Darren Saner, writing as Hawkman, where he explains why Hawkwoman was absent from the festivities that took place in ''Justice League of America'' #200. | Recommended = * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * Justice League of America (Volume 2) * Action Comics * All-Star Comics * Batman * Detective Comics * Flash (Volume 1) * Green Lantern (Volume 1) * Green Lantern (Volume 2) * Hawkman (Volume 1) * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) * Superman (Volume 1) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1942 * Justice League of America image gallery * Batman appearances list * Doctor Fate appearances list * Firestorm appearances list * Green Lantern appearances list * Hawkman appearances list * Huntress appearances list * Power Girl appearances list * Starman appearances list * Superman appearances list * Zatanna appearances list | Links = * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * JLA page at DC Comics * The Captain's Unofficial Justice League Home Page * Cosmic Teams: Justice League }}